


Once upon a dream

by SonicGavel



Series: In dreams [1]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Dreams, Gen, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, my contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Soulmates meet in dreams from the time they're five. Raf doesn't meet his until he's fifteen and they learn about one another but never meet until the events of "Girls Disappearing".





	Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the soulmates AU. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Also, since we don't have a well pinpointed age on either Sonny or Raf, I'm using their real birthyears but will withhold on when their birthdays are. But their birthmonths are still February and October respectively.
> 
> And because Sonny's an 80er in this universe and is five in '85, sue me. I'm making him a Night Court fan. He has a freaking teddy bear named after Harre.

Soulmates meet in dreams from the time they are five. But they only meet in dreams. When Lucia first explains this to Rafael in 1975, when he first turns five, he's excited. But when he dreams, he doesn't get a signal. He thinks that maybe his soulmate hasn't turned five yet. But he waits and waits but when the eve of his sixth birthday comes, he starts to give up hope. Then as the years progress, he starts thinking he's better off anyhow since his father was such a dick to him and his mother. But then ten years later, he goes to bed one February night and a bouncing and giggling five-year-old comes into his dreams.

"Hi, it's my fifth birthday today. My ma told me about soulmates this morning before I went to preschool, you sposed to be mine?" The sandy brown-haired blue-eyed energy ball asked as he calmed down, sitting on the floor cross-legged with footed pajamas and a teddy bear.

"No, I'm the boogie man and I'll eat your teddy bear." Raf tried to scare the little boy away but he only laughed.

"You're silly. Besides. Daddies are the only people who get to play boogie man. Did your daddy ever do that?" The youngster asked.

"No but he could play a role in my nightmares." Raf said.

"I'm Dominick. But I prefer Sonny." Sonny said as he waved before waving with his teddy bear.

"Rafael." Raf said as he waved back, giggling as he also waved to the teddy. "So what's your teddy bear's name?"

"Harry. I like Night Court. My pop even gave him a matching hat." Sonny then pulled the bear-size fedora from behind his head and shook it out a bit before putting it on the bear's head.

"Cute and distinguished." Rafael said, making Sonny beam. They talked all night about everything. This was their secret world where they wouldn't be penalized for anything illegal in the outside world. But soon, it was time for Raf to wake up.

"See you tomorrow night, soulmate." Sonny said as they parted ways.

From that night on, that was exactly what they planned. Sonny couldn't wait to get to sleep and on nights where he was too excited to sleep, he tried to do so so badly. Not just because of the benefits to a good night's sleep. But also because he knew Rafael would be waiting for him.

As the years progressed, Rafael and Sonny both grew into prominent young adult men. Rafael having graduated Harvard by the mid to late '90's, Sonny just starting the police accademy in his late teens early 20's. They never ran out of things to say, but burning questions always stopped them before they continued conversation.

Those burning questions were successfully fought with their first kiss, their first exploration of their bodies and more. Thank God Sonny stopped bringing his teddy bear with him. Raf eventually found himself naked with Sonny one night after they told each other about their day in their respective fields. Sonny saw a little girl who'd been abused most of her existence while Raf lost the case with the prostitute who'd been raped by the john that didn't have a viable witness. It had started with them holding each other but then it turned to something more than just emotional stability. It was also more than just sex on their minds, it was their years of knowing each other. Building trust in that time. Years in overall familiarity, so to speak. They made love over and over in their little dream world until they had to part because of their alarms. The best part though was they could still feel it after.

A couple years after their dreamworld first time, Raf was working Manhattan SVU and Liv was his best friend besides Rita. She knew everything because she discovered late in life, as did her old partner, that they were supposed to be each other's soulmates but due to traumatic experiences and Elliot being with Kathy, they can now only see each other in dreams. There was a newcomer and he was telling Amanda about his soulmate, a touchy subject for her seeing as hers barely has time to dream anymore. Raf was coming in to hear more on the case when he froze. Liv saw him and smiled.

"ADA Barba, meet our new hire. Detective Carisi." Liv said as Rafael walked towards Sonny and Sonny turned to face Rafael and also froze. The moustache on his face hadn't been included in their dreams the last couple times he saw him and Sonny knew for good reason why. It would've killed the mood.

"Detective." Rafael said as he shook his hand.

"Counselor, my apologies for the moustache." Sonny said.

"Promise you'll shave it." Rafael said as he invaded the younger man's space.

"Anything." Sonny said as he and Rafael kissed for the first time ever, shocking everyone.

"So I take it you already met?" Amanda asked when Sonny pulled away from the older man who after said he'd see after work to go out on a real dinner and went to talk to Liv, who was also speechless and asking about details.

"I guess you can say we first met once upon a dream." Sonny gushed as they went back to going over evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a slightly dirty Bensler shipper as well. Again, sue me.


End file.
